BTS SECRETS
by Nyhun.389
Summary: Historia donde 7 chicos se reúnen en una celebración, desde ese momento comienza todo a desmoronarse completamente. La amistad, la lealtad y el amor de ellos se va desprendiendo y uniendo a medida del tiempo. la traición y entre otras cosas más. Historia con contenido 18 Este fanfic está hecho con la finalidad de hacer todos los Shipps de BTS. Es completamente yaoi.


Todos estaban reunidos en un gran salón, era hora de hablar las cosas y de paso también pasarla bien. Días atrás todos habían quedado en un acuerdo, iban a celebrar el hecho de que finalmente estaban de vacaciones y no volverían a su aburrida vida como estudiantes.

Entre risas y alcohol dieron las 2:00 a.m. algunos ya les había afectado la cerveza junto al vodka. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el más "sobrio" alzó la voz.

—Ya, creo que mucho alcohol por hoy. —Dijo Hoseok, haciendo una mueca de asco al ver que su mejor amigo Jin se encontraba unos cuantos metros más allá vomitando todo.

—Esto recién esta empezando, ¡Wuu! —Habló esta vez uno de los menores.

—Tú no puedes tomar mucho, hoy le dije a tu madre que te llevaría temprano a casa y son las dos con cinco.

—Me vale, casi nunca me deja salir y ahora no me iré aunque me llame o venga, lo juro como si me llamase Kim TaeHyung.

—Dios, estás mal.

Por otro lado Jimin estaba mirando curioso a YoonGi, quien compartía con el hermano adoptivo de Kim SeokJin. No sabía lo que le provocaba, ¿Celos?, ¿Envidia?, ¡claro! Eso era. El chico de cabello menta no dejaba de mirar a JungKook, no era que le molestase que mire, pero ya hacer gestos con sus labios, mordiéndolos, sonriendo y susurrándole al oído solamente a él, era otra cosa. Su mirada demostraba deseo en el más joven de allí.

¿Cómo es que nadie se daba cuenta de las ganas que YoonGi tenía de coger al hermanito adorado de su amigo?, se preguntaba mentalmente el rubio mirando a NamJoon, Tae, Jin y Hoseok quienes estaban en otras cosas. Jimin al igual que su compañero no estaba tan subido de copas, sabía lo que estaba pasando todo a su alrededor. Y eso lo odiaba, odiaba ver como YoonGi posiblemente le estaba diciendo cosas sucias al menor y no a él.

Por un momento se descuidó y derramó la cerveza sobre el pantalón de Tae quien ni se dio cuenta y siguió bebiendo. Tan pronto volteó, no quiso estar allí en esos momentos, el chico de cabello menta se encontraba con la mano metida bajo la camisa de JungKook, quien estaba temblando por la sensación que le estaba haciendo sentir este.

Ese fue el colmo para Jimin, con todas su fuerzas se levantó llamando la atención de todos en el salón. Rápidamente fue al baño más cercano y se encerró, azotando la puerta tras de sí. Podía hacerlo, después de todo estaban "celebrando" en su propia casa.

Cuando alzó su vista se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban, no de tristeza ni nada, era de enojo y allí fue que no pudo más, sus lágrimas se hicieron ver sobre su rostro, se acercó al lavabo golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el mesón. En ese momento era que se arrepentía de no haberle dicho a YoonGi que lo amaba en secreto, tuvo bastantes oportunidades pero todas las dejó ir y hoy le había quedado claro una cosa. YoonGi gustaba de JungKook y se había notado bastante.

Poco después alguien llamó a la puerta. Mordió su labio inferior bastante molesto por ni siquiera tener ni 10 minutos de soledad, ¿era tan difícil querer estar solo?.

—Jimin por favor abre. —Rogó el castaño.

—¡No estoy de humor Tae!, ¡Vete de aquí, quiero estar solo!. —Alzó su voz con notoria molestia, eso hizo exaltar al chico al otro lado de la puerta que los dividía.

—Lo siento si molesté en un mal momento, pero necesito entrar. No sé quien me derramó cerveza en mis pantalones y debo limpiarme.

Y allí fue que Jimin cayó en cuenta, era cierto. Hace unos cuantos minutos atrás le había tirado la cerveza a su mejor amigo, debía dejarlo pasar para que se limpiara al menos. Suspiró rendido, quitándole el seguro a la puerta y así dándole acceso a entrar.

—Niño, que no me dejabas entr... ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó algo preocupado al ver todo el rostro del más bajo, lleno de lágrimas.

Jimin creyó haber limpiado su rostro, pero nuevamente estaba llorando. Se maldijo al escuchar la pregunta del castaño, borrando rápidamente sus lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Taehyung podría estar ebrio, pero aún así no se alejaba tanto de la realidad. En silencio fue al lavabo y allí comenzó a limpiarse sus prendas. El olor a alcohol llenaba las fosas nasales de Jimin, dándole nauseas casi al instante.

—Lo siento. —Susurró el rubio.

—¿Por qué?

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón sacó un pequeño paño prosiguiendo a acercarse al chico quien le daba la espalda.

—Por favor volteate.

—No me has respondido Jimin.

Lentamente volteó a verlo, notando la gran cercanía que tenían ambos. Sus ojos conectaron al instante, el más bajó trago saliva y se agachó a la altura de los pantalones de Taehyung, llamando al instante la atención de este quien mordió su propio labio inferior al verlo.

—Yo fui quien derramó la cerveza. —Confesó mirándolo desde la altura en la que estaba actualmente, relamiéndose sus propios labios.

Eso al más alto le había parecido realmente caliente, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a esos gruesos labios. En ese momento pensó que Jimin se veía tan sumiso, tan vulnerable que un montón de ideas pasaron por su cabeza.

Se regañó mentalmente al tener tales ideas sobre su amigo, allí es cuando pensó que el alcohol realmente le estaba haciendo efecto, más de lo normal.

El más bajo dio inicio a limpiarlo con su paño, pasó este por sus piernas, un poquito por su abdomen que estaba empapado, hasta finalmente llegar un poco más bajo de su pelvis, notando su bulto allí. En ese momento ninguno hablaba, el castaño estaba tan concentrado en el más bajo que notó cuando se le quedó mirando su notorio bulto que había en sus pantalones.

—Y-Ya está. —Tartamudeo al principio, levantándose finalmente.

Jimin alzó un poco su vista volviendo a conectarla con Taehyung quien no decía ninguna palabra, eso lo ponía realmente nervioso. No supo en qué momento pasó, pero su respiración se había agitado junto a la de Tae, ambos sentían la respiración del otro. No sabía lo que pasaba en ese momento, algo dentro de él anhelaba algo más pero no sabía qué.

—Tae. —Dijo casi en un jadeo.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan vulnerable frente a un chico y menos tratándose de su amigo.

En ese momento el castaño no pudo más, aprovechando que Jimin tenía sus labios entreabiertos los besó como nunca antes había besado a alguien. Mordió, lamió y succionó de estos con bastante intensidad, Jimin había quedado sorprendido por tal intensidad llegando al punto de haber escapado un gemido involuntariamente. Allí ambos perdieron el control total de la situación, Tae en un impulso lo tomó de los muslos y lo alzó, colocándolo en el mesón al lado del lavabo. El rubio rápidamente guió sus manos tras el cuello de su amigo, atrayéndolo mejor así a sus labios. El sonido de sus bocas se escuchaba, era un beso tan húmedo que le estaba comenzando a dar mucho calor, bastante.

El rubio sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, muy mal. Hoseok gustaba de Tae y él había confiado plenamente en Jimin para contárselo.

Ahora mismo él estaba jugando con fuego, estaba consciente de todo, pero joder. Taehyung besaba jodidamente rico y era casi imposible para él apartarse de su boca, ¿cuando fue que comenzó a besar de tal manera?, no lo sabía y no quería comenzar a averiguarlo ahora. Disfrutaba del momento que tenían ambos.

Y si él tenía que ser sincero, ahora mismo no le importaba absolutamente nada.


End file.
